Despierta
by NekoVampirezaChibiGirl
Summary: Despierta… tienes qué… qué… despertar.


**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen. Sólo me pertenece la trama de esta historia.**

**Despierta.**

Supiste que no debías entrar. Oíste los ruidos y sentiste dentro de ti la sensación de que entrar sería peligroso, pero siempre fuiste masoquista y entraste. A pesar de todo, entraste. Seeu, Miku, IA, ¡hasta Dell y Akaito intentaron detenerte! Pero no obedeciste a lo que ellos decían y entraste de todas formas. No esperaste que algo así pasara, ¿verdad que no, Kiku? No creíste que te lastimarías a ti o a personas a tu alrededor. Era peligroso acercársele a ÉL. Sabías que sufría de esos ataques, pero JAMÁS pensaste que sería tan peligroso que él estuviera allí, en el mismo lugar que tú. Maldijiste tu masoquismo, tu curiosidad de niña pequeña, las ganas que tenías de ayudarlo o lo que fuera que te arrastró a abrir esa puerta.

Lo viste allí, atado a la cama, gritando y moviéndose bruscamente para aflojar su atadura, Lo viste doblarse en busca de liberarse de lo que le sujetaba. Se detuvo y te miró, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Te acercas? –

Sabías que no debías acercarte pero aun así lo hiciste. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Te maldijiste a ti misma, pero no te alejaste de él. Incluso, cuando él te hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo desates, le obedeciste y lo desataste. ¿Por qué le obedecías? Porque él podía contra ti y ya no sabías qué era lo que hacías. Cuando él te decía algo, siempre le obedecías. Sin importar qué.

– ¿Qué te sucede, Taito? – sabías que no respondería a ello. O tal vez lo haría pero no tendría ningún sentido su respuesta.

– Estoy molesto – seguía sonriendo. Un escalofrío te recorrió la espalda cuando te miró a los ojos y enseguida desviaste la mirada nerviosa e incómoda. – Contigo –

Te señaló con su índice, sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente. Veías la maldad en sus ojos violetas, en su sonrisa, en su rostro. Te hizo una seña con el mismo dedo y te obligó a acercarte a él, a lo que obedeciste sin dudarlo. Te tomó por los hombros y se puso a tu altura, mirándote fijamente.

– Te vi con Akaito. Sabes que no me gusta que estés con Akaito, ¿verdad? – no era la primera vez que te decía eso ni tampoco sería la última. Te apretó con fuerza los hombros, tanta fuerza que te dañó un poco los hombros, haciendo que los tensaras y su sonrisa se volviera un poco más grande. Sabías que él disfrutaba de hacerle daño a la gente cuando le agarraba ese ataque de "locura momentánea" –_aunque no cambiaba mucho cuando no estaba así- _, pero no te quejaste ni nada parecido. Él te soltó los hombros.

– Lo lamento – le dijiste, apartando uno de tus mechones rojos del rostro y bajando la cabeza.

– Llámalo – te dijo, con seriedad, soltándote de repente y señalando la puerta detrás de ti. Miraste hacía atrás y luego lo miraste confundido. – Ahora –

Te volteaste, mirándolo por sobre tu hombro, y abriste la puerta. Akaito seguía allí, junto a los demás, observando la puerta. Lo tomaste del brazo y lo metiste a la habitación, haciendo que las personas a tu alrededor quedaran mirando confundidos. Taito te hizo una seña para cerrar la puerta y le obedeciste una vez más igual que siempre.

– Muy bien, Kiku- el pelivioleta te sonrió y arrastró a Akaito hacia la cama. Lo ató, tal como había estado antes de que tú entraras allí. Desviaste la mirada, no querías verlo, SABÍAS que no debías verlo, porque algo iba a pasar y no querías ver lo que el ojivioleta iba a hacerle al pelirrojo. Pero la curiosidad siempre te gana, no resististe mucho y miraste hacia el lugar donde ambos estaban. Te arrepentirías por siempre de haber mirado en ese momento.

Taito acababa de sacarle el saco que suelen usar la mayoría de los hermanos y la remera a su hermano, el cuál hasta el momento se resistía pero, en ese momento, acababa de darse por vencido y no le forcejeaba. De un cuchillo que tenía en un mueble al lado de su cama –_que no lo habías visto por estar demasiado interesada en él- _y se lo clavó en el ombligo, subiendo hasta debajo de las costillas. Viste su expresión, sentiste algo en el pecho, pero no te atreviste a entrometerte a salvarlo. Como buena cobarde que eres.

Seguiste mirando y lograste ver algunos órganos que debían estar dentro de él. El pelivioleta los sacaba, sacaba cada órgano que encontraba dentro del cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Te tapaste la boca para no gritar, para no llamar a nadie, para no acusarlo a Taito por la muerte de su hermano porque sabías que lo haría enojar. Con los órganos en sus manos, se acercó a ti y te sonrió con locura, sabías que algo iba a hacer y por eso caminaste hasta la pared y te acorralaste a ti misma. No le sacabas la mirada de encima, estabas alerta para hacer algo, para gritar, para correr, para golpearlo, para hacer lo que el momento y tu absurda cabeza te dejaran hacer. Se acercó a ti y te acorraló en la pared. Te sonrió y luego, unió sus labios manchados de sangre ajena con los tuyos en un asqueroso beso el cuál disfrutaste en parte. Un psicópata te había robado tu primer beso, manchando tus labios de sangre ni suya ni tuya, y lo disfrutabas. Porque, aunque te costara admitirlo, aunque él estuviera loco, por más de que fuera un asesino, no te importaba y seguías amándolo, sobre todas las cosas. Pero no evitaste desviar la mirada hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Akaito y sentirte culpable, porque no era culpa de Taito y lo sabías. Era tú culpa, tú lo habías arrastrado hacia allí dentro y, por ende, a su propia muerte en manos del pelivioleta. Y lloraste, mojando tus labios y los de él de las lágrimas saladas que salían de tus ojos. Él se separó de ti y sostuvo el cuchillo, apretándolo con fuerza y apuntándote con él. Comenzaste a temblar, incluso sabiendo que tu miedo lo incitaba más a clavarte eso y matarte lenta y dolorosamente. Estabas acorralada y no tenías nada para hacer.

Excepto…

– ¡Aléjate! –

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, le arrebataste el cuchillo de las manos y lo señalaste, con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz temblorosa. Él te miró con curiosidad, arqueó una ceja y luego, sonrió.

– Vamos, hazlo. Si te atreves – te desafió, alzando los brazos y alejándose un paso de ti. Él sabía que no lo harías. – No lo harás. Porque eres _cobarde_ –

Se abalanzó sobre ti para arrebatarte el cuchillo lleno de sangre, y casi sin notarlo, hiciste algo de lo que te arrepentirías y no habrías notado de no ser por la sangre que cayó sobre tu rostro.

Acababas de clavarle el cuchillo en la frente sin darte cuenta. Ahora, yacía en el suelo lleno de sangre y con el arma con el que lo habían matado aún clavada en su frente, con la sangre cayendo de su frente y manchándole todo el rostro. Observaste tus manos, manchadas con su sangre, y te la pasaste sobre tu rostro que tenía algunas gotas que habían caído de él. Pegaste un grito y te arrodillaste frente al cuerpo sin vida de Taito.

– Despierta… tienes qué… qué… despertar – dijiste, con lágrimas cayendo de tus ojos y sosteniendo la cabeza de él. Acercaste tu rostro al de Taito y lo besaste por última vez.

Y, con tus manos manchadas de la sangre de la persona a la que amabas y los ojos cuajados de lágrimas, saliste de la habitación para ir a la tuya.

Y darle un ridículo final a tu vida de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Mi primer casi-gore me quedó algo raro, pero bueno. Y aún no me puedo creer que maté a Taito, Akaito y a Kiku –porque eso del fin a su vida se entiende, ¿no?-. Me dolió la muerte de Akaito y la de Taito, la de Kiku no :c**

**Si gusta aunque sea un poco, déjenme un review, lo necesito para sobrevivir (?) #Okayno**

**Sayonara *w***


End file.
